Eric Hollywood
Plot After the lead actor is crushed under a faulty set constructed by Eric, Eric inherits the role of Romeo in Pennbrook's production of Romeo and Juliet. He is a raving success, receiving great reviews and recruiters from RSC (Royal Shakespeare Company), Julliard, and ABC. Of course, Eric chooses to go film with ABC in their studio in Los Angeles with Mr. Feeny's accompaniment. Once there, Eric learns he will be playing the long-lost brother on the hit show Kid Gets Acquainted with Universe, along side famous actors such as Ben Sandwich and Schneider. He soon learns, though, that it isn't all it's cracked up to be. Ben Sandwich is an egotistical head case, and Schneider is a timid wuss. When Eric begins to film, Matt Frazier, Eric's recruiter, quickly learns that all Eric can act is Shakespeare. Soon thereafter, Eric finds himself staring at a closing door on the lot. Feeny says if Eric wishes to be a serious actor, he could take classes and whatnot, but Eric says that next he wants to be heavyweight champion of the world. Feeny suggests they go home. Meanwhile, Topanga cares for Shawn and Jack when they have the chicken pox, although Shawn clearly is uncomfortable with her being there. Jack only makes it worse when he points out during a fever-induced delirium that Shawn doesn't want to be friends with Topanga if she's broken up with Cory. After they've gotten better, Topanga confronts Shawn, calling him a jerk for treating her badly, telling him that if he can't be friends with her if she and Cory are not together, then that means they weren't truly friends at all. Shawn then tells her that despite the two not being together, it would break his heart if he couldn't still be friends with Topanga, thus making amends between the two, Topanga even agreeing to feed him soup after. The episode ends with a meta tag. It is a scene of Eric looking for his lucky tube socks (just like Ben Sandwich in Kid Gets Acquainted with Universe), and Cory explains he washed them and they shrunk, saying, "I don’t think they’re so lucky anymore..." Suddenly, out of character, Will Friedle yells that that isn't the line, trashing the set and walking away. Rider Strong, acting as Shawn, enters and says he blew up another mailbox (a reference to the season 1 episode, "The Fugitive") and notices that Will isn't there. Ben Savage says he'll be hard to replace, but they call off screen to the banana boy and ask him if he wants to be a star. Quotes *'Will': (Out of character) That’s not the line. *'Ben': What? *'Will': The line was, “Honey, I shrunk the tube socks.” *'Ben:' Oh, I know, I’m sorry Will, I was trying something new. *'Will': Oh, you were just trying something new, huh? Yeah. Well, why don’t you try this (throws laundry at hum), huh? Is this new?! (Throws basket on the floor) Does this look new to ya?! (Throws bowl on floor and tosses silverware that is on the table, yells loudly) NEW!! (Tries to tears a towel, then throws it) YEAH!! It’s late, (knocks over chair) I’m outta here! (Storms off set angrily) *enters from outside *'Rider': (Acting) Cory, Eric, guess what. I blew up another mail box. (Notices Will’s absence) (To Ben) What, Will flip out again? *'Ben': (Startled) Yeah, yeah he did. What are we gonna do? I mean, he’s gonna be hard to replace. *'Rider': Yeah, you’re right. (They both look offstage) (Calling) Hey, banana boy! Wanna be a star? (Grins, then nods) Trivia * This entire episode is a parody of Boy Meets World itself. Obviously, "Kid Gets Acquainted with Universe," Ben Sandwich, and Schneider are plays off the show's title and stars. Also, when Ben Sandwich yells at the "young, hip" writers, they are actually the children of the writers and producers of the actual show. * This episode is considered non-canon by most fans, due to the meta nature of the episode; Eric visiting sets that look just like his home and school while also meeting actors who look just like Cory, Shawn, Jack and Topanga. External Links Transcript Available Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5